Gaku Washio
is of the Gaorangers. Biography Gaoranger Gaku is a 23-year-old (33 as for the Great Legend War in Gokaiger) former Self Defense Force pilot. He was the first Gaoranger to be chosen who worked a year alone with only Tetomu. Tetomu recruited him during a flight mission, and he became missing in action. Because of this, he bleached his hair to become less recognizable. As a pilot, he is good at skydiving and English and his hobby is playing the ukulele. At first, Gaku was very serious and humorless, he was upset that Kakeru has been chosen as leader instead of him and he was demoted to second-in-command. As time went on, Gaku opened up, and became especially close to Kakeru, often teasing him good natured. Gaku is the one who insisted that the Gaorangers refer to each other by color and not use their personal names. Being his Power Animal a bird, Gaku refuses to eat bird meat (he seems to be the only one to have this tendency; neither Soutarou nor Kai have shown any problem eating cow meat and fish, respectively). He is in charge of forming any leftover parts for the Gaorangers' mecha formations. After the final battle, he returned to the Air Force and his natural hair color. Gaku has a tendency to speak in English with a clear Japanese accent still in his words. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai to be added Gaoranger vs. Gorenger to be added Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger Gaku, along with the other core Gaorangers got their powers stolen by the Space Ninja Group Jakanja and were held as hostage. His team was saved by the Hurricanegers, and got their powers back when Tsukumaro arrives. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Gaku fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The GaoYellow powers are later used by Luka Millfy via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the Zangyack, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Gaku and his team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen and Carrangers, are sent to the dimensional rift by Kamen Rider Decade.]] , Megarangers, Timerangers, and GoGo-V, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Gaku, alongside his team (bar GaoSilver), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen fighting a Shocker Combatman. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Gaku's appearances in the "Versus Series", Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai and Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Moune (Gosei Yellow) also dresses as Gaku in the Gaoranger cosplay. Video Game appearances Gaoranger video game GaoYellow appears with his team in the ''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger'' video game. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Gaku Washio/GaoYellow: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base GaoYellow is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. GaoYellow Power Animals *GaoEagle *GaoBear & GaoPolar Arsenal *G-Phone *Beast King Sword **Gao Jewels *Eagle Sword *Feather Cutters Ranger Key The is Gaku Washio's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The GaoYellow Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as GaoYellow. It was also used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) on one occasion. *When the first three Gokaigers became the Gaorangers while fighting Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac XIII. *When the Gokaigers became the Gaorangers while fighting against the Sneak Brothers' Gormin Sailors. *When the Gokaigers became the Gaorangers while fighting against Action Commander Bowser. *When the Gokaigers became the Gaorangers while fighting against Action Commander Zakyura. *Marvelous became GaoYellow as part of an all-yellow change on Christmas Eve to defeat a duo of Dogormin. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. The Gaoranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet GaoYellow was defeated as part of a group of surviving Yellow warrior keys by Gokai Yellow and Super Gosei Yellow. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Gaku received his key and became GaoYellow once more. Gallery Prwf-yellowf.png|A Female version of GaoYellow as seen in Gokaiger. Imitations A copy of GaoYellow was created by Copy Org as part of the Copy Sentai Copyranger. Org copies of the Gaorangers, Copy Org created these clones with horns, they were killed by the special attacks of the Gaorangers. A shadow-clone GaoYellow was created by Dorodoro's ninja powers as part of the Shade Rangers. The Gaorangers could not destroy these shadows without killing themselves in the process. After GaoRed used his Falcon Summoner to kill Dorodoro, the Shaderangers then disappeared. Fifth Spear, Sargain disguised himself as Gaku as well as using his G-Phone to become GaoYellow along with four other Seven Dark Spears to make the Hurricanegers and Gouraigers believe the Gaorangers were evil. Behind the scenes Portrayal Gaku Washio is portrayed by . As GaoYellow, his suit actor was . Notes *Gaku shares his first name with Gaku Hoshikawa (FiveRed) of Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman. See also External links *GaoYellow at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *GaoYellow at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Gaorangers Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Rival Archetype Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 4 Category:Sentai Leaders who step down Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Bird-themed Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Yasuhiro Takeuchi